The Gibblet adventures
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: The adventures of Anthony and Timothy Gibbs, the sons of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first chapter of my story consisted of one shots.**

 **Age: Tony 6, Tim 3**

 **Prompt: Stillwater a treehouse built by their grandfather.**

 **The Gibblet adventures**

"Daddy, Daddy!" 3-year old Timmy shouted as he run down the stairs into his grandpa's store in Stillwater.

"No running down the stairs Timothy." Gibbs scolded lightly and picked up his youngest and put him on his hip.

"But daddy…" Tim tried with big eyes.

"No buts Timothy. We'll go as soon as everybody is ready, not before that."

Tim answered with a pout. A few minutes later Tony and grandpa Jack were ready as well and the four of them headed out into the woods behind the store.

"When did you build it dad?" 6-year old Tony suddenly asked. He was a bit short for his age and skinny so the jeans overalls nearly fell of him bit he had insisted on wearing his dad's old clothes. The young boy had had a hard time coming over his mom's death a few years back and the then talkative kid had started quieting barely speaking at all. They had come a long way from there but it was still Tim who had more noise than Tony. The psychologist Gibbs had talked to had reassured him that it probably only was out of habit since they all had talked things trough and things had gotten better already a year and a half ago.

"Your grandpa and I built it when I was your age buddy. Dad, why don't you take this little rascal a while?" Gibbs said and handed his dad the excited 3-year old while he swung his older son up onto his shoulders. Tim the chatterbox never stopped talking during the walk but Tony kept quiet after the single question.

"Wow" Tony and Tim said simultaneously, seeing the old treehouse their grandpa and dad had built.

"Did you really build that dad?" Tony suddenly asked.

"Yeah buddy I did."

"Can we climb up?"

"Yeah buddy, as soon as I've checked that it at least is somewhat stable." Tony watched as his dad climbed up into the treehouse and started walking around checking the structure.

"The roof needs to be replaced, it's kind of rotten all over the place. A new deck needs to be built and we need to fix a more stable railing but otherwise it's in surprisingly good shape."

"Can we come up now?"

"Yeah buddy, I'm sure your grandpa can give you a hand" Tony climbed up the old latter and started looking around. Once Tim was up as well Gibbs took each kid in one hand and walked them to a special spot.

"See here, me and gramps carved our names here so everybody would know it was ours."

"Can we do it too dad?"

"I think that might be a very good idea Tony" His grandpa said behind him. "Now I think Leroy and I should take down this rotten roof so how about you take your toys and go out on the deck. Don't go too close to the railing though, we don't want either of you to fall down." The boys did as they were told but didn't play as much as they looked amazed at the older men taking down the roof one plank at a time and throwing it down onto the ground.

"Do you want to help me with these last ones?" Their dad suddenly asked and Tony brightened up at that. Carefully he took his younger brother's hand and made his way over to his dad.

"What do we do?" Tony asked still holding onto Tim.

"You can help me throw these out." Their dad explained. Jack had already removed the nails from the ones they were going to throw down so Gibbs decided that it was safe enough. "I hold here and you push back there on 3 okay?"

"Sounds good" The comment was so much like old Tony that it made Gibbs's heart melt and he looked over at his dad who looked just as happy at hearing it.

"Okay then, 1…2…3. Push!" Tony helped Tim push as much as they could and even though he knew his dad had done most of the work he still felt incredibly happy when the plank hit the pile on the ground. "Good job boys" The praise made Tony smile even wider and when the second plank hit the ground he started laughing in a way he didn't do that much anymore.

"Now builders how about an ice-cream break?" Their grandpa asked.

"Coffee or ice-cream?" Tony asked suspicious.

"Ice-cream for you boys and coffee for your dad and me."

"Very well then men, forward and march! Tony said straightening up and leading the way back down the ladder. Down on the ground he looked for directions from his dad or grandpa.

"That way sir" Gibbs said and pointed out the direction, smiling inwardly at his boy's fantasy. It was really great seeing him like this and he was happy to play along.

"Good eye soldier, let's march. Your general needs feeding!"

"Yes sir!" Gibbs and Jack said at the same time smiling at each other. Lifting Tim onto his shoulders Gibbs started marching after his oldest and decided that he'd have to come here with the boys more often if this was the result. After all, as long as the boys were happy…so was he.

 **A/N: So this was just the beginning, we'll revisit Stillwater and the treehouse soon. I have the sequel written in my head already so it shouldn't take long. Hope you liked it though! And bear in mind that this was my first attempt at a one shot and it took a little time and editing (removing half the story) but it's here at least, please let that count for something!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, Dad! Guess what!"

"What buddy?" Gibbs asked picking up his 7 year old as if he didn't weigh anything and swung him in the air. He saw from the corner of his eye his oldest come into the kitchen at a considerably lower pace.

"We've got a new teacher! And guess what?!"

"What?"

"He is Tony's teacher as well!"

"Really?!" That surprised Gibbs and his gut told him it was the reason for Tony's quietness and now slight grimace.

"Yep, and he is really stern so he makes everybody be quiet so I can concentrate."

"Oh?"

"He can be fun though."

"Cannot." 10-year old Tony muttered quietly.

"What was that buddy?" Gibbs asked and put down Tim, instead drawing his oldest into a hug and kissing the top of his head before tilting the 10-year old's head up to meet his gaze. Tony wanted to say nothing but knew his Dad wouldn't like it if he lied so he opted for:

"It's easier to show you." With that he went over to his book bag and took out the dreaded note.

"How about you tell me first buddy."

"Me and Luke pulled a small prank, nothing big, but he is so stuck on his rules that he got furious." Tony muttered, looking at his feet. When his Dad didn't answer Tony looked up at the disapproving face reading the note.

"Anthony Leroy Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs let his eyes speak when his oldest made the mistake of locking his gaze with his.

"I know." Tony answered quietly. "I shouldn't have, but it seemed fun at the time. He was so stiff and we just wanted to lighten him up a bit. Not our fault the man can't take a joke." His Dad's glare intensified making Tony wonder if he had signed his death certificate with the last comment.

"Anthony…"

"Sorry." Tony muttered.

"It would be more believable if you looked at me."

"Dad it was just a prank, really! We didn't hurt anybody. I'm positive he made it sound worse than it was!" Tony tried, quickly quieting down when he read the note his Dad gave him. It explained everything just like it had happened. No more, no less and Tony grimaced slightly at how bad it sounded. "We didn't hurt anybody and really it sounds worse."

"So you didn't hurt those worms and frogs?!"

"Not really, not intentionally at least."

"And you didn't disrupt a lesson?!"

"Not much…"

"Tony…"

"Come on Dad, worms in your coffee cup, even you would have laughed. And really those frogs in that drawer didn't hurt anybody."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I already have detention."

"And you'll be grounded for the week."

"Come on Dad, lighten up a bit. It was funny, you should have seen his face."

"Upstairs. Both of you."

As soon as both boys were out of sight Gibbs picked up the note and read it once more, this time chuckling wholeheartedly at the descriptions of the prank. He'd never let Tony know, but it was scarily similar to one of his own pranks on a new teacher he had had in third grade. He'd have to call his Dad later to let him know. The old man would without a doubt get a laugh out of it. After all he used to call Tony, Leroy Jethro Gibbs-the miniature version.


	3. Chapter 3

Food fight

Age: Tony 9, Tim 6 (Almost forgot that you start school a year earlier in the US)

It wasn't Tony that had started it, at least not intentionally. Luke had been the one fighting with Cooper while Tony tried to stick up for his best friend. It wasn't his fault that he had been knocked into by a sixth grader while he was drinking his milk. The fact that said milk had hit Cooper had been an accident, not that Cooper had believed him. His classmate had responded by throwing his milk at Tony and Luke in turn had responded with a couple of fries. Unfortunately for everybody involved Luke's aim was off and the fries hit a fifth grader in the head. That fifth grader misguided from where the fries had come and threw his salad at the person he thought was responsible. From there Tony had no choice but to watch the whole thing unfold. It was barely thirty seconds later that the dreaded call came:

"Food fight!"

Tony quickly grabbed Luke and headed for the safety under their table.

"Let's move in three, I grab Julie's mashed potatoes and you take Niall's meatballs." Luke strategized excitedly.

"Are you crazy! Dad would kill me if he knew I participated, let alone started it."

"It was great, thanks buddy."

"Luke! You aren't listening!"

"3…2…1…Let's go!" Sighing Tony took a deep breath and stuck his head out from their hiding place only to get struck by a couple of French fries himself.

"Ow!"

"Tony! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Grabbing the meatballs Tony threw them in the general direction from where the fries had come before once again ducking under the table.

"We are out of food, we need to move."

"I'm coming with you." Julie stated excitedly.

"You can't, you're a girl!" Luke argued while looking at the blonde pigtailed girl like she was crazy.

"Luke! She can come if she wants to."

"Can I come too?" Niall wondered from his corner of the table.

"Sure." Luke replied sullenly while Tony answered with a more calming:

"Of course"

"Let's move it." Luke ordered, and the group started to crawl their way to the next table while food still constantly flew in the air. Tony felt what he suspected was a pickle land on his back followed by some ketchup. There was no way his Dad wouldn't know about this. That lead Tony to the sudden thought of Tim and this morning, what had Tim said?... they had some sort of special program later in the day so they were going to eat with Tony's class today. Struck by the sudden thought Tony stopped crawling and stood straight up, immediately hit by various food items.

"What are you doing?!" Luke hissed.

"Finding Tim." Tony was now on a mission and nobody could stop him. Scanning around the room Tony couldn't see much but remembering the usual layout of the 4th, 5th and 6th graders Tony headed for the few tables that nobody ever used. Stuck in a corner with almost no light most 4th graders thought it was too un-cool to sit there so they chose any other table over those. Diving under the first table Toy was met with a bunch of wide-eyed first graders looking at him like he was about to kill them.

"Does anybody know where Tim is?" Tony asked calmly as to not cause panic. One of the small boys pointed to a table not far from theirs. "Thankyou." Tony flashed them his famous mega watt smile before once again getting onto the battle field, vaguely registering the fact that the food fight still was going strong and was yet to be stopped. Trying to best as he could squirt around the food on the floor to not stain his new sneakers, Tony eventually made it to the outpointed table. This time he took it a little easier and decided to squat down instead of diving like last time.

"Timmy?!"

"Stop calling me that Tony!"

"You are okay. Good."

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"I came to check up on you."

"You look like a monster." One brave little girl chuckled.

"That's what happens when you run across the room in the middle of a food fight."

"Did you really come to check up on me?" Tim wondered crawling to sit down next to him.

"Of course, squirt." After letting that sink in for a minute Tony turned his gaze to the others under the table and asked: "How would you guys like a lesson in food fighting?!" There was a moment of silence before the kids erupted in cheers and Tony smiled widely, turning to his brother who had grabbed some of his lunch. "That's good Tim, now plan your target, stick your head up just enough so you can see it, shoot and then duck back down.

"Like this?" Tim asked smiling and threw the handful of mashed potatoes in his brother's face.

"Just like that." Tony retaliated once he got over the shock. Grabbing some tomatoes Tony gently squished them over Tim's head before ruffling his hair fondly. "Squirt." In the same moment a teacher ended the food fight. Tony smiled at his brother and grabbed his smaller hand in his own: "Come on, let's get cleaned up before Dad sees us." The look of thankfulness on Tim's face made even the mashed potatoes in his shoes worth the journey across the cafeteria.

A/N: after struggling with my regular stories it was really refreshing to write a new one-shot so there might be a chance that I keep doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends vs Brother**

 **Tony: 9 years old Tim: 7 years old**

"Does he really have to be here?!" Jason asked, clearly annoyed with the younger boy who seemed to follow them around everywhere.

"I told you Jase, Dad asked me to look after him."

"You do know that he can't come with us tomorrow?!"

"Where are you going? Tim asked, having a hunch that it wasn't somewhere he was supposed to go.

"Nowhere Tim, the guys just want to hang out in the park."

"Can I come Tony? Please…I haven't been there in ages." Giving Tony a look that told him to silence his brother before he did, Jason turned towards Tim:

"It's not for kids."

"The park is too for kids, it's for kids all ages, even adults."

"I'll take you another day Tim, just not tomorrow and speaking off you'll have to be really brave and walk home from the park alone, okay? Can you do that?"

"But Tony, Dad said that you were to walk me to and from school. I can't walk on my own."

"That's the other thing squirt, you can't tell Dad."

"What are you going to do Tony?"

"Nothing important." Tony answered, seeing Jason roll his eyes at him and sigh exasperated.

"It sounds important."

"Look Tim, we just want to play baseball for a while with some older kids, and I can't really keep an eye on you then. I promise to take you another day if you walk home by yourself tomorrow. It's not that far kiddo, it's just a few blocks and you know the way like your own back pocket.

"But Dad…"

"Will be none the wiser."

"You promise to take me this week?"

"I promise Tim, you'll get to spend as much time as you want on the monkey bars."

"Don't you want to as well? You always…"

"Deal or no deal Timmy?" Tony quickly interrupted his brother, not wanting his friends to know he liked to play at the playground.

"Stop calling me Timmy!"

"Yeah, yeah, do we have a deal?!"

"Okay."

"Good."

 **-Friends vs Brother-**

The following afternoon Tony had to as gently as he dared in front of his friends shoo Tim off, so he'd get going and not hang around. Watching the very nervous 7-year-old biking away Tony was grateful that their Dad had fixed their bikes last nights. Biking, Tim would get home faster and that way have less time to worry. Turning back towards his friends he found them all sitting on their bikes, ready to get going.

"Are you ready now?" Jason asked rolling his eyes. "Or do the Gibbs babies need more time?!" He asked scornfully.

"Stop it Jase!"

"Or what Gibbs? Are you going to call your father?!"

"What is with you today?! You've been in a bad mood the whole day. Tim isn't used to bike alone, that doesn't make him a baby!"

"Yes it does."

"Cut it out Jase, we have to get going before our parents miss us." Dave said with finality. He wasn't about to take the chance of getting caught. Surprisingly Jason actually kept quiet for the rest of the bike ride to the old, abandoned house the group had spotted a few days ago when they were heading to Aiden's house. Tony had with one look at the house known that his Dad would forbid him from going there if he ever mentioned it, so he hadn't. The boys had secretly planned this adventure for three days and it was finally happening.

"Come on guys, I want to see what's inside!"

"Aren't you coming?" Jason wondered. "Has Big Baby changed his mind?!"

"Actually, I have." Tony stated. He knew he was going to get teased for days for not coming with them, but the whole ride his head had kept reminding him of Tim and he finally couldn't take it anymore. His little brother was more important than an old abandoned house. If something were to happen to Tim while he wasn't there Tony would never forgive himself. Coming to a decision Tony promptly turned around and biked as fast as he could, hoping to find his brother safe and sound. Turning the last corner to get to their street, Tony was secretly grateful for the helmet his Dad insisted on him wearing when he nearly slid of the sidewalk at the speed he'd taken the curve. It had been less than ten minutes since Tony turned around, but Tim was a fast biker, especially when he was scared. Thinking back to the frightful face his little brother had worn earlier, Tony was pretty sure the kid would be almost home by now. He couldn't help it, when he saw Tim turn onto their driveway just twenty yards before him, Tony called out to him relieved:

"Tim!"

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Tim asked as Tony stopped next to him. His pale face seemed to get some color again and Tony cursed himself for not realizing earlier how much biking home alone scared Timmy. "I'm sorry Tim, I shouldn't have made you do it. You are my little brother and I'm supposed to look out for you. If that means biking home with you, then that's it." Tony quickly hugged Tim before he could change his mind but released him less than 10 seconds later.

"Thanks Tony. Can we go inside now, I kind of have to go…"

"Of course." Tony quickly unlocked the front door and called after Tim who hurried towards the main floor bathroom: "Change your clothes, you stink!"

"So do you!"

"Yeah, well I bike a bit faster than you."

"You don't."

"I do too."

"We can always test that theory later." Tony proposed.

"Fine."

"Hey Tim?!"

"Please don't tell Dad that I let you bike home alone." Tim hesitated in the bathroom door.

"…Okay." Tony knew Tim hated lying to their father.

"If he asks you can tell him." Tony assured him.

"You won't be mad?!"

"No. Just please don't tell him if he doesn't ask."

"Isn't that still lying?"

"Not really."

"But kind of?"

"Tim…" Tony groaned.

"We aren't supposed to lie Tony."

"Just this once don't tell him if he doesn't ask. Please Tim. What he doesn't know about won't hurt him."

"Will you still take me to the park tomorrow?"

"I can even push you on the swing."

"Promise?"

"I promise kid, now go before you wet your pants."

 **A/N: I know not many kids in the US bike or walk to school, which is totally different from here in Finland. Here the options mostly are: biking, walking or taking the school bus. In some cases combining them. Taxi is for students in 1-6** **th** **grade who live more than 3km from the nearest bus stop or special needs kids who can't really ride the bus by themselves. And anybody who lives less than 2-3 kilometers (depending on how old you are) from school doesn't get to ride the bus unless they pay for it themselves. And school buses aren't just for school kids, grownups can ride them too. Getting a ride to school doesn't happen too often at least not here where I am from. If you live in the city you of course have more options of transportation.**

 **How does it work in your country?**


	5. The Gibblet Adventures - Good enough

Tony 22

"Agent Gibbs" Two heads snapped upwards to face the director on the balcony who were currently wearing a smirk. "My office, now."

"Me or you?" Tony asked looking towards his Dad for an explanation.

"Both of us."

"How do you know?" Gibbs just raised an eyebrow as a answer. "Because you do. Got it."

"Director." Gibbs greeted.

"Agents Gibbs."

"I wasn't aware Tony was considered an agent yet."

"It was a need to know basis."

"I'm his father Leon."

"And I respect that. Tony, congratulations, you passed. Now the only thing we need to do is find you a team."

"Really?!"

"Yes. And that is were your father comes into the picture. Gibbs, you have one spot open and the choice is yours; is Tony going to be Probie on your team?"

"I need a moment to think about it."

"Of course. You are both dismissed."

-The Gibblets-

Tony had been quiet the whole way home. He knew it didn't matter what he said, it was his Dad's decision.

"You are quiet."

"You aren't too talkative yourself." Tony answered with a hint of attitude in his voice.

"I'm only thinking about you, Tony."

"I know."

"Why the attitude then?" Gibbs knew, they both knew that, but he would still insist that Tony talked to him about it.

"You could hve told him yes straight away." Tony finally muttered. "You always tell me I'd make a good agent but now you act like I'm not good enough for your team."

"You are good, but I'm your father and I'm in charge of the team that gets the hardest cases. Maybe I simply don't want to put my 22 year old son through that this early in life."

"Does what I want count?!"

"I did let you get this far. I think I have done my share of what you want Tony."

"Fine! I'll get another team to approve me then."

"Maybe that would be for the best."

"You can't be serious!" Tony nearly yelled.

"Anthony Leroy Gibbs. Calm down."

"Sorry." Tony muttered.

"I know you are frustrated but I'm still your Dad."

"I just don't get why I'm not good enough."

"You are good enough Tony, never doubt that."

"How can I not?!"

"Tony!" Gibbs voice told him his Dad had finally been pushed as far as he could without Tony facing consequenses.

"Why can't I be a part of your team?"

"I hve my reasons Tony, you just have to trust that I'm having your best interest in mind."

"Maybe you are wrong. That's even one of your rules: 'Sometimes you're wrong' "

"I don't think I am about this."

"So you are going to say no."

"I can't promise I'll say yes."

"Could you drop me off at my apartment?

"No."

"Why not?!" Tony asked frustrated.

"Because you would end up doing something stupid because of this and I'm too tired to track you down tonight."

"I don't even have a car right now. I couldn't do anything stupid even if I wanted to."

"I don't think having your car getting fixed would stop you."

"And I still think you should say yes."

"The more you pester me about it, the more you are showing me you aren't ready to be a part of my team."

"Can you at least tell me your reasons?" Tony asked after a moment of silence.

"We always get the short stick Tony. The cases we get can be really ugly; child abuse followed by murder, torture, kidnapping...we never get the easier cases you worked on when you followed along with Agent Sommer's team. There are cases we fail, and that's not easy to deal with."

"I've seen you deal with that my whole life."

"It's not just that Tony. I know I've said that all cases are dangerous, and I still belive that, but being a part of my team...Tony that's a whole other ballgame."

"There is no better place for me to be if you want to protect me. Think about it Dad; you would know firsthand about everything that happens so you wouldn't have to wait for me to share whatever I can tell you about my cases. You can help me get through anything and everything without worrying about me keeping something from you."

"First of all: on my team or not Anthony you better not keep something from me, understood?!"

"Yes sir."

"Second: you make a good point but playing with my need to keep you safe to get what you want has never been okay, you know that."

"Sorry Dad. It's just so important to me."

"Why?" Gibbs asked as he stopped the car on the driveway infront of their house.

"For many reasons." Tony tried to backtrack, not wanting to go down that road. "And who better to learn from than you and the team?!"

"What reasons?" When Tony stubbornly kept quiet Gibbs continued: "I won't change my mind Tony unless you tell me."

"You won't change your mind either way."

"Tony." Gibbs tried softer.

"I just want you to be proud of me, okay?! If I'm part of your team maybe I'll do something that will make you proud."

"I'm proud everyday, son. You being a part of my team has nothing to do with that." Gibbs stted firmly.

"But..."

"No buts Tony. You being you is enough. You know that, you also knew when you took on the internship that the possibilities of making my team as your first team are very slim, so what changed?!"

"Do you have to be so good at reding me?!"

"I'm your Dad so yes. Now answer my question." Tony sighed hard before responding:

"Two of the other interns learned that you are my father through one of Agent Sommers agents. The three of them just said some crap."

"When and what?"

"A few days ago in the bullpen. The three of us were alone."

"Is that the only time?"

"It has happened a few times, but it has almost always been limited to a quick comment every now and then."

"What did they say?"

"That you put me on Sommers team in the hopes of him managing to make an agent out of me so you wouldn't have to be ashamed of me."

"So that's were you got that ridiculous idea from. Tony, buddy, I've always known you'd make a great agent. The _only_ reason I don't want you on my team is because of the danger. I know you are the missing piece my team needs, but I don't want to risk loosing you. I'm proud of you everyday Tony. Agent or not, you are a great person and that is all that matters."

"Thanks Dad."

"I really am proud of you Anthony."

"I get it now."

"The next time you doubt me; ask me. It would have saved you a lot of misery."

"I will."

"I assume it was Myers who told you that bullshit. He has been trying to get my attention for years now. And the two other interns most likely wanted to psych you, knowing you all were fighting for the same spots."

"I never thought about that."

"Being my son you are going to meet some of the worst people in the agency. You need to be prepared for that Tony."

"I'll remember your words if there is a next time."

"Good."

"I love you Dad." Tony exited the car and started for the front door without waiting for a reply.

"Love you too Buddy. Straight to bed through."

"Punishment for not telling you? Tony asked.

"Consider it your new bedtime. My team begins the day at 7am every morning. _All_ of us."

 **A/N: The idea of writing this came to me a couple of days ago but due to the length it took me some time to finnish it. Hope you liked it, and if you did and want to read more stories like this one in the future; comment. That's the only way for me to know.**


End file.
